


The Devil Within

by DecemberWishes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Big Brother Dean, Dean Hates Witches, Dean Loves Pie, Death, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Purgatory, Romance, Team Free Will, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWishes/pseuds/DecemberWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara and Gage Skye are two young adults that are travelling doing what they do best: hunting the supernatural creatures. The two never imagined that they meet, let alone rescue the most well-known hunters of all time: Dean and Sam Winchester. The foursome become fast friends. The Skye siblings are dragged into the whirlwind of adventures and drama of the Winchesters and when sparks fly between Sam and Zara, life seems to turn around for everyone. But, old enemies come back to haunt the Winchesters and the brothers must team up with new and old friends in order to prevent once again the world from spiraling out of control. More secrets are revealed that question one's loyalty and a traitor will change the fate of the human race. Darkness will reach inside another, mirroring events that happened in the past and it will be up to the Skye siblings to do their part in not only helping the Winchesters, but protect themselves from the upcoming storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peppermint and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major SPN fanfiction! So far, I'm proud of what I have written and hope to improve. I apologize beforehand if some of the tags are messed up. I'm still figuring them out. Any comments and feedback is encouraged. Hope that you enjoy the first part of the story!

An agonizing scream sent shivers of dread down my spine as Gage slowly pulled the knife from the poor soul’s flesh. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, turning my head towards the window in hopes to find some sort of silver lining. I was only disappointed. Outside mirrored the looming idea that there was simply no escape from the darkness and evil. Angry clouds hung ominously overhead, taunting me. Already, a heavy shower could be heard on the roof, sounding the drums of war and the battle howl made the leaves on the trees tremble in fear. Even the song of the upcoming storm couldn't block out another scream that came from the victim. Because I struggled to block the negative sounds out, Gage’s words weren't understandable to me. But, his abrasive tone was enough to tell me what he was asking. With arms crossed, I forced myself to turn around to view the progress he had made. 

My brother stood in the middle of the main living area, which currently was disorganized and convoluted because of the scavenger hunt we had looking for hex bags minutes before. Laying on the couch that was pushed up against the fireplace was a still form covered with an eggshell-colored table-cloth. That was Bob. Mr. Bob Larson had pissed off a witch somehow and paid the price for it. The price was pretty gruesome; roaches crawled up his throat from the inside and only later did he end up choking on both the insects and his vomit. Poor Bob. I felt sorry for the guy, despite he was dead. His last moments of life must have been terrifying. Not to mention, guilt was eating me from the inside out. Because he had been alive ten minutes before. We arrived when his heart was beating and we were there when he took his last breath. I felt as if it was our responsibility to make sure he did live. I promised him that he would. I needed to stop making promises I couldn't keep. There was another hiss of pain from the witch, forcing me to return my focus not on her, but my brother. He had a habit of taking interrogation too far.

Gage stood over her, panting slightly. His eyes glared down at the witch with such hate I thought she would explode into flame and ash from the intensity of that stare. The star of the hour, a young women in her early forties by the name of Angelica Roberts, was currently bound to a leather arm-chair and bleeding profusely from many wounds. She was an attractive being. Her natural tan skin was what most would pay hundreds of dollars to get at a tanning salon. It was soft and perfect looking. However, it was hard to appreciate now that she was covered with gashes and bruises. Her bottled-blonde hair laid lifelessly over her shoulders and brown eyes glared from underneath thick, dark lashes. She had put up quite a fight and honestly, we didn't suspect her here when we came to warn Bob about the possible danger he was in. 

I cleared my throat, hoping to catch my brother’s attention. Gage pulled away from Angelica, eyes flickering to meet mine. He knew I despised this method to gain information. Monster or no monster, killer or no killer, it was wrong to torture. I liked a swift, painless kill if I could help it. The main reason holding me back from not ending Angelica’s life right there and then was the simple fact that there was a second witch tag teaming in this scam and we needed to know where she was. For the past week, there had been no new leads and Gage was getting pretty desperate. It had been easy to spot these last few days because of all the constant pacing he did for hours on end and the restless nights. Right now, I could see him trembling with desperation and it tore me up. He probably felt just as guilty about Bob as I did. This bottled-blonde beauty was our only lead and key to finding the other one. So far, Angelica was not being cooperative.

“Go to Hell,” she spat angrily, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth as her dark eyes landed on me, noticing my discomfort. Her lips twisted into a cruel smirk, “You better cut a little deeper, pretty boy. Princess here can’t stomach the sight of blood. Or does the cunt have some form of conscience?” She didn't have time to live in the moment because Gage back-handed her. Her chair rocked, though didn't fall and Angelica’s head snapped to the side. For a moment, broken sobbing could be heard from her, which symbolized red flags, telling me it was time to step in.  
I pushed off the wall, walking over to his side, “Gage. Come on. Stop, that was uncalled for.” Shooting a glare at me, my brother jabbed the blood-stained knife in her direction.

“Are you deaf? Didn't you hear the name she called you? She deserves it, especially after what she and the other bitch did to those people,” he snarled, leering at the crying, wounded woman.

I sighed, reaching over gently to snatch the knife from him. Giving him a back-off stare, Gage gave up and stormed away from me. He stood by the fireplace, angrily stabbing his fingers through his short hair and started to curse under his breath. Ignoring his muttering, I turned my attention to Angelica and set the knife down on the table next to us, staring down at her. “I’m having a pretty hard time piecing together the puzzle here, Angelica. Why?”

At first, she didn't answer. Instead, she hung her head so that her hair was a curtain, shielding her face from my sight. Similarly something I did quite often when I didn't want to talk to people. I was beginning to think she wouldn't answer me until her hoarse voice mumbled, “Why what?” 

“Why you would kill twelve people in by far the most disgusting, yet surprisingly creative methods even unknown to man,” I demanded and Angelica tilted her head up to look at me, dark eyes gleaming with amusement.

“They had it coming. All of them,” she replied back. That answer didn't satisfy me, which must have been written all over my face because Angelica went on, “Those people screwed me or Lilly over at some point in our lives! See that filth lying on the couch there?” Angelica dipped her head towards Bob’s body, “He raped me in high school….I was 14 years old! And nobody did anything to help me. Nobody believed me and he was left unpunished….”

“So this is revenge,” I said with comprehension. It was amazing what people turned into in order to settle the scores. “Was it worth it though? Playing with dark magic to do your dirty work?”

Angelica frowned in confusion and brown eyes glistened with suspicion, “Why do you care to know? You’re a hunter.”

I nodded once, crouching down to eye level, “You’re right. I’m a hunter. However, I don’t kill every supernatural creature in sight. I want to know if you are truly guilty of the crime…or perhaps simply a victim. Right now, I have a feeling you aren't the victim in this story.”

For an instant, we didn't say anything, possibly because the statement was true. Angelica’s laughter as Bob laid sprawled on the floor, his face turning dark shades of purple and blue was no doubt a sign that she did enjoy killing others. For a normal person, it was would be hard to feel any sympathy for her. However, I must have been a mutation because there was a twinge of remorse deep inside that was mounting by the minute. God, how did I ever become a hunter? Angelica cocked her head to the side, “My sister is at the old warehouse on 24th street, southwest from here.” Chuckling darkly at my bewilderment, Angelica inclined forward so that we were practically nose to nose, “She will find out what happened to me because I sent her a message moments before you came trumping in to ruin the fun. You hunters are very meddlesome…..She will make sure you and pretty boy die slowly…painfully,” she purred, my eyes narrowing in response. “And she’s far more skilled than me. If you think I was difficult, oh, I can’t wait for you to meet her.” 

I was on my feet instantaneously, my hand grasping the knife and I thrust the switchblade into her throat. She gasped, mouth gaping open. I met her dying eyes before yanking the blade out, blood pouring from the open wound and her body jerked twice before falling still; her glassy brown eyes staring lifelessly at me. I glowered back at her, standing there until I felt a firm hand squeeze my shoulder. I twisted my head to see Gage giving me a sympathetic look, irritating me immensely. I scowled at him, brushing his hand away.  
I collected my dark brunette hair into a black scrunchy, styling it into a simple ponytail. A few strands suspended stubbornly around my face and I blew them out of my eyes, only for them to fall back into place. Without looking back at Gage, I stared sourly at Angelica, detesting her more than I pitied her. She had threatened my brother. And the fact that the threat was real terrified me even more. Of course, killing a person just because they can talk the talk wasn't the smartest move, but hey, I never said I had great impulse control. Knowing Gage was waiting for some kind of answer or response, I exhaled deeply before turning heel to face him.

He stood before me, his bluish-grey eyes wide with concern. Gage and I had the same shade of brown hair as well as the same eye color. Sharing another feature with me, he was pale like porcelain. The only time it would change color was if he spent too much time out in the sun and only then would the skin be lobster red. If you haven’t guessed it yet, we were identical twins. Basically, we were spitting images of each other with the only differences being I was a female and my body type was built for more speed and stealth while Gage was male and had a very sturdy, muscular build. For him, it came naturally since he worked out least twice a day. Even now, I could see a sexy-shaped 6-pack under the brown V-neck tee-shirt he was wearing. Finding the strength and coolness to talk, I finally was able to force the following words out in the most serene tone possible, “Come on…let’s clean up here.”

*********************  
After taking care of the bodies of Bob and Angelica, we had gone back to our repulsive motel room to wait for nightfall before heading off to find Lilly since the warehouse was in a main part of town. Heading out now would be a dangerous move since we would most likely attract unwanted attention and knowing Gage, he was certainly not in the mood to deal with the officials any time soon. He had a minuscule problem with authority figures. We also wanted to get some actual recreation time. When we discovered Angelica’s next victim, it had been late morning and the both of us didn't receive much sleep the night before. 

Thankfully, Gage was actually human because he remembered that we needed to eat in order to function. I realized that my last meal had been breakfast the day before. That was somewhat very concerning, however not surprising. When busy trying to save people, food and sleep was simply the last things on your mind. We stopped at McDonald's, one of our most favorite places in the whole entire world. Together, we split an order of 20 piece chicken nuggets, though he was clever enough to order two large fries and medium Mountain Dews. We sat in the parking lot, munching our very fating meal in silence. The only words spoken were the ones I used to thank him for the meal. He merely just nodded, telling me he heard and accepted it before pulling into the lot of the motel. By the time we reached our room, I was exhausted and wished to take a nap. The moment we walked through the door, I flung myself onto the rock-hard bed and covered my head with a pillow in hopes to fall asleep. However, Gage had something else in mind. 

“Well?”

Grumbling, I lifted a pillow from my head, seeing Gage standing at the foot of the bed, his stance taut and intimidating. I asked in a flat tone, “Well what?” 

“Are you going to tell me what that was about?”

I knew damn well he was referring to the incident back at Bob’s house. I wasn't normally the one making the kill unless I was the one who can get there first. Gage was more of the hunter and tracker. I was the researcher and investigator. I didn't really want to talk right now about my actions and wanted to get back to snoozing, so I did my best to play dumb, “What was what about? Hun, you need to be more specific here.” He grimaced, crossing his arms and I stuck my tongue out at him, chucking the pillow at his form. Gage batted the attack away, not breaking eye contact. I grumbled, “You’re no fun anymore.”

“Zara Vanessa Skye,” he growled, “talk to me. You aren't doing this again.” I bit my lower lip. There was this period of time where I refused to share my feelings. That apparently was an unhealthy habit and started to cause a strain in our relationship. Finally, Gage forced my emotions out of me and I had a hysterical breakdown. After that, the both of us vowed to never lie or keep secrets from each other no matter how damaging the truth would be.

Exhaling noisily, I sat up and tucked my knees to my chest as I leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Gage’s facial expression soften and he crawled onto to the single bed next to me, wrapping his sturdy arms around my shoulders. I relaxed my head on his chest and we sat there in silence as I struggled to explain what I was feeling in words he would understand. I bluntly said, “I’m on my period.”

“Aw, Zara! Gross,” he exclaimed, shoving me away. I laughed, attempting to push him back. However, trying to push Gage was equivalent to pushing a boulder. What I told him wasn't a complete lie because I was one my period and like many women, I often did become moody. That would explain my sudden outburst and bi-polar emotions. Thankfully, Gage was one of the few guys that actually understood girl issues and knew how to handle them quite well. Probably because we have been together for our entire lives. He would make a wonderful husband to some fortunate girl. He snuggled me closer to him and I returned my head to its previous position.

“You know how I feel about….well…..the gaining of information techniques.” I observed Gage’s face twist with pain. For him, it was heart-breaking when I was aching. Even though he was born 3 minutes before me, he still viewed himself older and my protector. I regarded myself his protector as well as his personal Hell. 

“I’m sorry…I should have sent you outside or something,” he muttered and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 

Pushing away from him and sitting up so that I could look straight into his face, I demanded, “You’re saying that you would have tortured her anyways?”

He gave me a stony expression, “Don’t sound so surprise, Zara. She was a monster. She deserved worst.”

“That doesn’t matter! There are other wa-” I protested, but he raised his hand to interrupt me, leaving the bed.

“I will not have this argument with you. What was needed to be done is done. The witch is dead and we will finish the other tonight….Okay?” His tone was pleading and I knew he wasn’t in the mood to debate with me. He was right, though I couldn’t shake the disgust feeling numbing my nerves.

I averted my eyes from his own, looking at my hands. I heard deep sigh and he braced himself on the bed with his arms, kissing my forehead. Giving me a small smile, Gage pushed off and headed towards the bathroom, leaving me alone. It was that time of day where I gave him privacy ….aka his time to jerk off. Hopping over the bed and grabbing my brown leather jacket, I left the room without thinking much of it. I needed some fresh air to clear my mind and thoughts. Stuffing my hands into the pockets, I climbed down the stairs and headed for the sidewalk. I didn’t know exactly where I was going, though I knew it had to be somewhere in walking distance because I certainly wasn’t taking the truck.

Cold rain splattered against my cheeks, but I found that I didn’t care. The rain was somewhat of a comfort which might amaze most and right now, it certainly was baffling even to me. Many people I know hate the rain because it was wet and disheartening. Others believed it was remarkable and mystic. I was simply in the middle. There were days, especially in late autumn or early winter when the rain was a curse because it was so damn icy. However, rain brought back happy memories and those I clung on urgently in order to keep me sane. Thunder rumbled above in the grey clouds and the world was suddenly bawling buckets upon buckets of tears. I didn’t speed up my walking, but instead stopped and tilted my head towards the sky. 

Lightning flashed overhead and cold droplets soaked my auburn hair. I closed my eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. I didn’t care how senseless I looked or the fact it was like 32 degrees out. The rainstorm, which I thought was seeking to make my life that much worse, was now soothing me in the strangest of ways. I wouldn’t be able to explain the sudden wave of relief and security I felt. I didn’t know how long I stood there, but I felt the rain decelerating. Sodden and composed, I resumed my walking and my eyes watched my shoes for the reminder of the trip. After a few minutes of staring down at concrete and flatten out pieces of gum, I found myself in front of a small, brick building with a sign that read; Molly’s Café.

The robust, fresh aroma of coffee lured me in and when I opened the door, a blast of heat greeted me. October in South Dakota was killer and my good mood dissolved as my teeth started to chatter. Being soaked to the bone didn’t help out at all and right now, a nice warm cup of coffee sounded magnificent. There were not many people sitting around at the tables, which was somewhat unexpected. It was a Sunday afternoon. I figured there would be a great deal of people here for coffee. Great news: there was no wait so I strolled over to the diner-styled counter, sitting on a worn out stool. A nice-looking man with round brown eyes that hauntingly reminded me of Angelica’s smiled at me, politely asking what I would like. My eyes scanned the menu which was laying in front of me for a few heart-beats before ordering a tall peppermint mocha. He nodded, disappearing into the kitchen.

A couple chatted nosily at a booth in the corner of the cafe and an older, dismayed fellow was picking at some scrambled eggs at one of the tables. Other than that, there was no other life. I parked myself, one hand holding up my chin and the other drumming its fingers on the counter-top. The sound of bells told me another customer had entered the facility, though I didn’t turn around to stare. I heard a grating sound, processing it to be a stool being dragged back and a presence taking a seat. I decided to see who was planning on becoming my counter buddy and I darted my gaze over to my right. My eyes met with hazel ones. There was a young man, about in his early thirties, wearing a nice suit. He flashed me a small smile, nodding. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” I murmured shyly, lifting my chin off my hand. I probably left a large red blotch on my face and looked really stupid. His smile appeared to grow and my eyes darted away from his face.

“Um….Is it okay if I see that?” I blinked in confusion, then realized he was referring to the menu. Right, there were no other waiters in the area right now. 

Warmth spread across my cheeks and I pushed him the menu, which he took from me. For .02 seconds, his fingers brushed with mine and I couldn’t help but blush even more. I was so awkward around guys, except Gage but he didn’t count in the slightest. Already, the man’s attention was gone from me and now focused on the menu. The waiter came back with my beverage, the fragrance of peppermint and chocolate luscious. Flashing a thank-you smile, I wrapped my hands around the warm styrofoam cup, taking a sip. Thankfully, it wasn’t scolding hot, but wasn’t lukewarm either and it tasted like heaven. I moaned in content, eyes fluttering close to savor the taste when I felt someone watching me. I didn’t bother opening my eyes until I took another sip and when I did, I noticed the man watching with an entertained expression on his face.

“Don’t judge me. It’s like the best drink you can possibly have,” I said, realizing then I was sassing a complete stranger. In response, he chortled, hazel eyes flickering towards the waiter, who was standing there patiently. I made a mental note to give him an extremely good tip. 

“I would like to order what the young lady has,” the man murmured and the waiter disappeared. The hazel-eyed man turned to look back at me and I shifted apprehensively in my seat. Wow, I could fighting freaking werewolves but couldn’t talk to cute guys. And, it was something if I said a guy was cute. I was hard to please and the piece of work in front of me had certainly caught my attention. Even sitting down, he was tall and I expected that he would be towering over me if we were standing chest to chest. His smooth brown hair was soft-looking and I had the strongest longing to run my fingers through the strands. The man was wearing a nice black suit with a royal blue tie, though something about the fabric told me that the suit was merely mirage.

Taking another mouthful of my mocha, I found myself asking, “Conference in town?”

He lifted a shoulder, thanking the waiter who at that moment brought out his order before glancing over back at me, “Good guess. I’m a FBI agent. Investigating some deaths in the area.”

I stiffened, eyes glancing downwards towards my coffee. FBI? If I knew better, I would think this was in fact another hunter on our case. The problem? Timing. This would be the time when a FBI agent would come down. Not to mention, when one of the victims had been the senator for South Dakota, it was kind of important that FBI would get involved. “Ah. So, the suit and look ripped off from Men in Black. Nice touch.” He grinned, shaking his head and I couldn’t help but smile, “Any luck?”

The man sighed, his eyes meeting my blue-grey ones before responding meekly, “Not really. We have one lead but it wasn’t very…er, reliable.” It was clear he wanted to change the subject because what he said next was completely off topic, “Did you jump in the lake or something?”

Looking down, I grasped I was still sopping wet, “Um….I got caught in the down-pour earlier.”

He nodded once, amusement still dancing behind those hazel eyes and for a moment, I was entranced. The stranger sipped his coffee before asking, “Do you live around here?”

Shaking my head, I laughed, “No. Just here to visit a relative.” He looked a bit disappointed and I had a feeling he was going to ask me if I knew anything about the deaths. I gnawed the inside of my cheek, “Listen….er, sorry. I don’t know too much about the deaths beside how obscured they are.”

The man shook his head, “It’s all good….My name is Agent Ralson. You can call me Dave.”

I raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. There was no one else here other than Dave. The couple had vanished who knows when and the scrambled eggs guy had just slipped out the exit. The waiter was nowhere in sight. Dave looked mildly flabbergasted. I wiped from tears from my eyes, gulping down more mocha. “I’m sorry….that was mean…..I was expecting….I don’t…You really don’t look like a Dave to me.”

In response, he snickered, eyes crinkled up and a wide smile on his lips, “Really now? Who do I look like then?”

I shook my head, still slightly breathless from the laughing fit before. I was grinning so much that it was beginning to hurt, “I don’t know….A Tom? Oh! Oh! Alejandro! Yes. I can see it now. You look like an Alejandro!”

Dave broke out into hysterics and I couldn’t help but laugh along with him because that was perhaps the last name he looked like. We sat there for a moment longer, fighting to breathe. I realized that an hour had past and that I left my phone back at the motel room. Gage was going to be pissed. I called the waiter back and went to pull out some money when Dave held his hand up. “Please, let me.” Not only did he pay for my drink and his drink, he also took care of the tip. The waiter nodded us good-bye, fading off like mist. I flashed him a smile.

“Thank you.” Dave waved a hand in the air before grinning. I narrowed my eyes, confused, “What?”

“You never told me your name,” he said and I rolled my eyes. I decided to give him my real name since I knew that after tonight, my brother and I were leaving.

“Zara Skye,” I responded, holding out my hand and he shook it. I tried to ignore how amazing his touch felt against my cold flesh. “It was very nice to meet you, Dave. I hope you figure this whole mess out.”

He flashed me a small smile, clearly unsure of himself. Suddenly I wanted to hug him, to make him laugh again with my awkwardness. Because I didn’t like to see him like this. Instead, I turned heel, walking out of with shop with my peppermint mocha and back outside into the pouring rain.


	2. Fate of a Witch

Night pounced sooner that I was expecting. Already, the sky was a beautiful array of orange, pink, and gold as dusk warped the colors into strange patterns with the clouds. The sun, glowing blood red, was slowly sinking when Gage lead the way to our beaten-down old pick-up truck. Yes, I was a clueless typical girl. Don’t ask me if I know the year or model or some other car crap, because I haven’t the faintest idea despite having owned this vehicle since we started hunting at the end of high school. Gage took the driver seat and I hopped into the passenger side, slamming the door shut. 

Gage had scolded me earlier for leaving the room without my cellphone, not checking in when the hour was up, and for being soaked to the skin. God, he sounded like a mom. He was still ticked with me, refusing to look in my direction and stared stonily out the window.

“Aw, is someone in a bad mood because their orgasm wasn’t terrific?” My tone was snarky as well as mocking and he shot a glare in my direction because I was right. Usually, every town we hit, Gage would go to a bar and pick up chick to go screw over. I have warned him before that simply sleeping with a different girl wasn’t going to satisfy him, however his excuse was that he saved the town from some goddamn monster. They could offer up a woman…or two in payment. This round, there weren’t any bars that struck him as gold mines.

“Shut up, Zara. No one asked you,” he grumbled and I chuckled, shaking my head. Then, something clicked and I stared over at him. 

“Wait a second….Were you trying to contact me to help you jerk off?”

The sound of skidding tires and a jolting stop that would have sent me crashing through the windshield if it wasn’t for my seatbelt was the response. He whipped around to look at me with wide eyes, “HELL NO! Zara….I don’t….Why would you…..That’s just wrong…” I doubled over laughing because he was blushing furiously and stuttering. That meant he was lying.

“I was…..You were….He was,” I mocked his stuttering tone, still laughing, “Oh my god, you were going to ask me! Wow, you must have been freaking desperate, man.” He whacked me upside the head hard and I yelped in pain, “Ow!”

“You were asking for it,” Gage mumbled, resuming driving as the light in front of us turned green. I rubbed the spot where he had hit me and he smirked over at me, “Aw….is baby Zara hurting? Here, let me kiss it better.”

“Ew!” I squeaked, batting at his advancing face, “Get away from me, you pervert.” Shoving his head away, Gage stopped attempting, grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh yes, Zara. I’m a dirty, dirty boy,” he murmured in a really bad seductive tone and I punched his arm hard. To be honest, it probably hurt me more than him.

“Don’t put that image in my head, Gage! I don’t need that,” I snapped, but he was on a roll and clearly was liking my uncomfortableness with this subject.

He leaned over, his eyes still on the road, “Oh Zara. It’s simply a part of life. It’s part of the human nature. I mean, humans are dirty suckers in general. But, me with my-“

“AH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I’m not listening,” I squealed, covering my hands over my ears, “LALALALALALALALA!” I was yelling at the top of my lungs. Gage was dying with laughter next to me and I could see him struggling to breathe correctly. The tension was broken between us and I felt much better, assured Gage did too. A comforting silence settled between us as Gage focused on the road while my attention was on the evanescent light. The red sun had disappeared from the sky and the last of its rays were fading into obscurity. Twilight ruled the sky now. I always loved twilight because in my opinion, it was the most beautiful time of the day. The daylight was gone, yet the night hasn’t taken over the world. The night was horrifying, filled with the monsters under your bed. And, those were real. Nope. It was simply twilight and for me, there were no other words that could describe such beauty and tranquility. Alas, nothing could last forever as blackish-purple ink poisoned the sky, revealing nothing. Not even the moon or stars were out tonight. 

Gage pulled into an empty lot in front of the warehouse and turned the engine off. We sat there in the dark, staring at the taunting building for a moment before the both of us gave one look at each other and hugged. It was something we always did before a hunt. Because when you had a job like ours, any case could be your last. Gage held me close and I buried my face into his neck.

“See you in a bit,” He whispered, lips brushing against my ear. He stroked my hair before pressing a kiss to my nose, exiting the truck. With gun ready, he crept towards the front door. I checked my own weapon, making sure bullets were available before I hopped out of the truck, careful not to slam the door. I made my way towards far end of the building. The night air tickled the back of my neck as I approached the exit door located at one of the sides of the building. Rust and age gave me the impression that the door was not going to be an easy thing to open, not to mention opening it quietly. Lowering my gun, I holstered it before yanking the handle of the aged door back hard. The door groaned in protest and I closed my eyes, cursing under my breath. Entering, I immediately knew something was wrong. Yelling could be heard and it didn’t sound pleasant. Grabbing my gun and clicking the safety off, I continued forward. The warehouse was generally very empty and vast. Cobwebs hung from the corners of the building and a few remaining rat-eaten crates littered the floor. Chains snaked themselves above in the railings, hanging like vines in a jungle from the ceiling. Large pipes hid me as I focused on the one of the few lit areas in the warehouse. There was a slapping sound and I poked my head from behind one of the lead pipes to only suck in a breath. 

Gage was laying on the floor, bleeding from his nose. His gun laid abandoned some distance away. Before him stood Lily. She was no doubt one of the most beautiful creatures known to man. Her form was that of an hourglass, her skin flawless and prefect. Her brown hair was wrapped in a neat bun and her piercing blue eyes rested on my brother, who was glaring up at the witch. Lily stalked forward, her black flats silent against the concentrate flooring. She wore a long tan skirt with a white blouse unbuttoned to the point you could see some serious cleavage. Gage struggled to stand but with a flick of Lily’s wrist, he was sent flying back. 

“My, my. I thought my sister was exaggerating….But, I was wrong. You are such a handsome boy.” Lily’s eyes never wavered from Gage’s as she held out her palm. Gage was forced upwards, his feet dangling a foot above the ground. The clanking of chains caught my attention as they tightened themselves around Gage’s wrists so that he was immobilized. He struggled and Lilly only chuckled, “What a collection of little boys I have. You all look so tasty….Which one should I eat first?”

For a moment, I didn’t understand what she was talking about until I noticed two other forms suspended like Gage. Both were male and one was familiar….The men looked in rough shape, however none of the injuries were life-threatening. Lily sauntered up towards Gage, reaching over to stroke his cheek. He jerked his head away, something that didn't please the witch. She gripped Gage’s chin between her fingers, tilting her head, “Where is little sis? Angelica told me so much about the pretty thing. I would like to meet her.”

“Lilly,” one of the men growled and the witch snapped her attention to the speaker. He was to the left of Gage, glaring at Lily with stunning green eyes. “Leave him be. This is between you and us.”

Lily let out a light, girly laugh which aggravated me greatly. She released Gage and walked back a few steps, “You have no idea who this is. This is the man that killed Angelica.”

“Another hunter?” The voice came from the other male, which I realized who it was: Dave. The FBI agent and apparently a hunter. I could never forget those soft hazel eyes, which were flickering a glance to Gage. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and I knew he was probably seeing me when looking at Gage. The thought that he could possibly remember me was somewhat thrilling and my heart pounded even faster. I decided that this was a good time to reveal myself and I stepped from behind the pipes, gun pointed at Lily.

“Let them go, Lilly. Your quarrel is with me,” I called quietly and Lily spun on a dime, her skirt flaring up a bit, Her blue eyes met mine and a gorgeous smile appeared on her face, 

“Well, well. There she is. Done playing hiding and seek?”

“Zara?” Dave’s voice was confused and my eyes flickered towards him. Gage was staring back at him with befuddled expression. The other male was clearly trying to catch up.

“Hi Dave,” I muttered. The other male snorted.

“Really, Sam? Dave? You had to go with Dave when talking to a chick? How long did that take you?”

Oh, so his real name was Sam, not Dave or Alejandro. Damn, I was close. Lilly was clearly pleased, clasping her hands together. I didn’t think, but reacted. The gunshot echoed off the walls and Lily cried out in pain as the bullet entered her shoulder. She snarled and I felt an invisible force knock me to the side. I yelped as my head connected with the floor, sliding back some. Gage struggled even harder, “ZARA!”

“Can’t save your little sister now,” Lily growled, stalking over to me. “A sister for a sister. That seems only fair.”

You guys weren’t even related,” I snapped as she drew closer. That made Lilly stop short and scowl at me, “You used her….Used her for personal gain. What kind of sister does that?”

“What do you know? You hunters know nothing,” Lily hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously. “Angelica’s voice was ignored. But, I heard her. I shared a gift with her because I saw potential. It was quite fortunate that the people she hated so dearly were the ones I wanted dead.”

I pushed myself to my feet, glaring at her, “You knew. You knew hunters would come. What? Was she supposed to be the dummy? The Roger Rabbit?” Lily leered as one hand went to her shoulder, squeezing to prevent any more blood following. “Why dead though? Why go through all that trouble? You seem smart enough. You knew the kills were too disturbing to go unnoticed by hunters.”

Lily smirked, crossing her arms and I noticed the wound was generally healed or at least it had stopped bleeding. Stupid witches. Lily said, “Exactly.” As Angelica did, she chuckled at my surprised expression before going on, “See, you don’t know me. To you and your brother, I’m just another random witch. But, they do,” she purred. I met the eyes of Sam and the other man before glancing over at Lily who had took this time to advance closer. In response, I took a step back, though knew it wasn’t the smartest idea. Getting cornered was the last thing I wanted. “The Winchester boys tend to make more enemies than friends now of these days.”

Wait, did she say the Winchesters?! My attention couldn’t help but linger back over to the boys. Yes, I could see it now. Why I didn’t before was a bit alarming. The brothers were famous among the hunter community. We had only heard rumors and stories. Gage even found this book series by the name of Supernatural that was mainly about the adventures of the Winchesters. But, never once did I ever think I would actually meet them. True, the circumstances weren’t all that great. The green-eyed one, Dean, glowered at Lily and Gage was staring at him. Gage was a huge fan of the brothers. He admired them since they were supposedly the greatest hunters that had ever lived. Sam was trying to loosen the chains, but being held by magic, it was in vain. Lilly watched me, taking a step closer. I didn’t move this time, though looked around for some kind of weapon. 

“Come on, bitch,” Dean suddenly called out and Lily closed her eyes, her jaw tensing up. She didn’t turn around, but the way her hands curled into fists told me she was getting annoyed with him. “Leave the child alone! Fight a real man!”

“Oi! I’m not a kid,” I snapped defensibly. Okay, not the best time to be arguing with Dean Winchester, but hey, I took offense to that. Lily ignored Dean before lifting her palm and I was shoved back against the wall, pinned there. I tried to pull away, hopelessly knowing that I wasn’t getting free. 

“Aw, Zara…Poor, little Zara. You know, your brother was so eager to protect you….Like Angelica was so eager. Your brother killed her, so I will kill you.” Lilly cooed softly and I rolled my eyes.

“That is where you’re wrong. See, he didn’t kill her. I killed her,” I snarled. 

I could hear Gage frantically trying to break the chains while yelling, “Zara, what the fuck?!”

Lilly’s face twisted into rage and hatred, because she could see the truth behind my words, Gage's desperate attempts to break free only proving my case. She pulled out a dagger from behind her, twisting it in her hand, “That doesn’t change a single thing…besides the fact your death will be slow.”

She swiped the dagger at me and I felt a sharp pain to my cheek. Warm blood dripped from the wound and I felt another cut near the base of my neck. I didn’t cry out, only locking my jaw up so that I didn’t scream. Lilly smiled cruelly and lifted the blade to stab me somewhere probably uncomfortable when a shot was fired. Lily narrowed her eyes in confusion, looking down at her chest, where red was blossoming from a bullet wound. She met my eyes before slumping forward. I was dropped onto the ground as the spell was broken. Panting, I raised my gaze to see Dean standing there with my gun. How he got free was beyond me. But, he was there, fierce eyes on Lilly. They flickered to me and they softened as he walked over to me, grabbing my arm and helping me up. Suddenly, more arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into a tight hug. Gage had buried himself in my hair and I shifted uncomfortably.

“Um….Gage….I’m pretty sure I’m alive….I mean, keep squeezing….I might be dead,” I gasped and he pushed off, glaring at me before whacking me over the head again. Really?! Second time tonight, “Stop that!” I growled, rubbing my head. 

“I know the feeling,” Same muttered and I turned my attention to the brothers, who were standing side by side. I smiled lightly, almost shyly at them before brushing a strand away from my face. It was a nervous habit I did and it bothered me because for some guys that was some sort of turn on. 

“Thanks Dean for helping back there,” I murmured and Dean flashed me a grin. I knew he was going to try to hit on me.

“It’s what we do, I suppose," his green eyes flickered back to Lilly, "I hate witches." Dean looked over at Sam before addressing us, "I’m sorry you two were drag into the feud….”

Gage stood by my side, almost in a protective stance as his blue-grey eyes flitted over to Lilly’s corpse. He scowled at it for a moment before looking back over at the brothers, “What feud?”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, “Her name was Lilly Starks. We had dealt with her parents some time ago. There was some drama and long story short, we got them back together.”

“I knew we should have killed them,” Dean grumbled and Sam sent his a disapproving look before continuing on.

“Apparently, they had a daughter, who was away on a college trip. The mother, Maggie, didn’t appreciate the fact her husband saved us and all. She wanted to find us, knowing we would come back if she dared continuing to kill and hurt anyone. Lilly came home and found out. I guess she had this super-close connection with her mother and snapped, going after us.”

Gage asked, “Didn’t you think to call her parents?” 

Dean nodded once, “Yeah, we did. Turns out Maggie deep-fried her husband before another hunter got to her.” During the brief explanation, I had shifted away from Gage and walked over to Lilly. Kneeling down, I brushed some hair out of her eyes, sighing deeply. To Gage, this wasn’t strange in the slightest because he knew my guilt for killing however to the brothers it must look pretty damn weird. 

“She was still a person,” I spoke, more calm than I was aiming for.

“She was trying to kill you,” Dean said and a small smile twisted on my face as I stood up, turning to face him.

“And you were trying to kill her. In the end, it was Lilly trying to kill you two all along. However, she was still a person once upon a time. That doesn’t change anything,” I argued back before waving my hand, as if to say ‘Don’t worry about it’ before turning heel and walking off. I could hear Gage repeatedly apologizing about my behavior and that was simply because of sleep deprivation. I didn’t hear their answer as I kicked that groaning door open, storming into the night. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to scream or die. I braced myself against the hood of the truck and closed my eyes when I heard:

“You forgot your gun.” 

Eyes flashed open and I spun around, seeing Sam with my weapon. He held out his hand and I took my gun, muttering a thanks before throwing it onto the passenger seat from the open window. I expected him to nod and turn around, but he just stood there, studying me. I raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see?” Sam laughed lightly, raking his fingers through his bark brown hair. 

“Still having a hard time believing the drenched girl I met in some cruddy diner was a freaking hunter.”

I smirked, pushing off the car and chuckled, “I still can’t believe that your name isn’t Alejandro. Sam? I mean, come on. Give me credit. I was close.” Sam was grinning widely and we just stood there, unsure what to do or say. 

Sam broke the awkward silence, “Thank you.” I blinked in surprise, leaning back against the hood of the car.

“For what?”

“Saving our lives…What else?”

I chuckled, shaking my head, “Your brother saved our asses. Not me. I made things worse.” Sam shook his head, grinning madly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and slight concern, “Was it something I said?”

That just cracked Sammy up as he burst out into laugher. I scowled at him and went to go sit in the truck when he suddenly stepped around me so that he was in my way and leaned against the door. Laughter still danced behind his eyes, “Zara, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you….I can’t help but be amused.” I still glowered at him, which unaffected him, “I mean…You don’t meet a lot of humble hunters. Even Dean and I aren’t that humble.”

I opened my mouth, only to close again. Struggling with words, I tried to get past him but Sam wasn’t leaving without an answer. He smirked as I tried to shove him off the door. I rolled my eyes, pulling away so that I could meet his eyes, “Really, I’m not. I was simply just stating a fact.”

Sam was amused, despite how demanding his voice sounded, “Why can’t you just take the thanks?”

“Fine,” I breathed the word out too quickly and the two of us stared at each other intensely. In the background, I could hear Gage and Dean chattering away as they came out of the building.

“You aren’t going to really take it, are you?”

I shook my head, my lips twitching upwards, “Nope.”

Sam sighed, hazel eyes flickering to his brother, “Dean, time to go.”

Gage and Dean stopped by the Impala, which both of us failed to notice when we entered the parking lot earlier. The boys looked slightly surprised, Dean more so than Gage. His green eyes flickered over to me and then back at Sam. “You sure? I mean, I understand if you want to get laid. I can pick you up-”

“Dean!” Sam’s voice sounded annoyed and Dean broke into a smile, lifting a shoulder before shaking my brother’s hand. Sam shot me an embarrassed smile before leaning down, pecking a kiss on my cheek. “Catch you later.”

I stood there, frozen as Sam strolled over to Gage. Dean shook my hand and I was able to respond, much to my relief. Gage and I watched them drive off towards the opposite side of town. For a moment, the both of us just leaned against the hood of the truck, not saying a word. It had been close tonight. Gage took a deep breath.

“We just did a case with the Winchesters,” he said as if he was trying to make himself believe. I flashed him a smile, punching his arm lightly.

"Are you going to fan-girl on me? I mean, I will be totally cool with it. I just need five seconds to get my video camera and Youtube up.” Gage scowled at me before he turned his gaze over to the direction where the Impala had driven off. He was still looking at the horizon before speaking.

“How did you and Sam meet?” I didn’t hesitant, knowing that the sooner I got this over with, the sooner I could go to bed. I launched the story of the diner meeting and Gage listened without interrupting, which was new. He didn’t say anything for some time and I was being to get antsy as I finished up my story. This entire time, Gage was looking out and his stance reminded me of a statue. “Let’s get back.” With that, he headed towards the driver side. 

Confused and slightly hurt at his unresponsive reply, I followed after him, hopping into the passenger seat. He glanced at me, sending me a reassuring smile before starting up the engine and driving off into the black mist.


	3. Of Drama and Candy

“OW!” I shouted as Gage pressed some ointment to the knife wound Lilly had left in my neck. He rolled his eyes in response, dapping some more on. It had been about two days since the night at the warehouse. I assured Gage I was fine and my wounds were minor, however he bribed me with twenty bucks. Why that took his two days to figure out beats me.

“Quit being a baby,” he grumbled as another yelp of pain escaped.

“It _hurts_ ,” I said defensively and Gage responded with yet another eye roll. He put a Band-Aid on it, which I was grateful for. I didn’t need another trip to the hospital.

“You’re whining like a baby.”

“I’m _not_ whining,” I responded, most definitely whining just to get on his nerves. Gage sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand. He started to pack up the First Aid kit and I turned around, wrapping my arms around his waist. “Thank you for patching me up.”

I felt his arms around me in response and I looked up, seeing amusement dancing behind his grey-blue eyes. “What will you do without me?”

I smirked, “Probably trip up the stairs and die.”

He laughed, nodding, “Most likely.” I pulled away from him and he ruffled my hair, “There we go….all better, little sis.” His tone was that as if he was talking to a baby and I punched his arm.

“This little sis can beat the crap out of you and make you beg for mercy twice.”

Gage laughed, shaking his head.“That's like such a turn on,” he whispered in his terrible seductive tone and I batted him away.

“Go take your shower, weirdo.” Smacking him with a towel, I was able to chase a giggling Gage into the bathroom before he managed to spray me with water from the sink. I was drenched and he was roaring with laughter. He slammed the door in my face. “Jerk!” I yelled at the top of my lungs before throwing in the damp towel in front of the door, storming over to my bags so I could change into fresher, dryer clothes. I tugged a grey wool sweater over my head and replaced my jeans with some comfortable sweatpants for the road. Raking my fingers through my longish-dark brown hair, I rummaged though my backpack, only to find my bush laying at the way bottom. Around me, the space was littered with clothes, books, and other necessities. Irritated that I created such a mess, I picked up the hair-brush. I scowled at it, as if it was at fault. However, karma was a bitch and the stupid little brush got back at me by not only getting tangled in my rat’s nest, but breaking and ripping out some of my hair in quite a painful manner when I was trying to yank it free. I glared at the broken fragments of the brush, growling in frustration before tossing it into the plastic trash can by my bed. I decided to give up on my hair until Gage got out of the bathroom so I could use gallons of conditioner to help smooth out the knots…and to tell him we needed to go to the store to buy another hair brush.

I was busy stuffing some shirts into my brown Swiss Army backpack when I heard a swift knock at the door. Glancing over my shoulder, I could still hear Gage in the shower as he was singing some kind of unknown country song was terribly off beat. Sighing, I walked over to the door and yanked it open, only to find Sam and Dean standing there. A rush of emotions fled into my system in such a short amount of time. Shock to find them standing there, happy to see them once again, nervous because they were like super-hot and gorgeous, frightened because I thought they were super-hot and gorgeous, and most of all embarrassed because I looked like I just survived a wrestling match with a tiger. Both Dean and Sam blinked at my appearance and I let out a heavy sigh, “Got in a fight with my hair-brush.”

Dean was the one to answer and I could tell he was entertained, “Who won?”

“The hair-brush,” I mumbled and Dean chuckled while Sam cracked a wide grin. I realized I was still standing there at the doorway in front of two attractive hunters and I haven’t even said hi. “Sam….Dean….How did you find us?” Okay, that was not what I wanted to say and it was hardly a greeting. But their appearance was slightly nerve-racking because they seemed to know magically where we were at. Dean opened his mouth to say something I knew would be teasing or some sort of smart-ass comment, however Sam cut him off.

“We, uh, kind of followed you back,” He looked sheepishly at me, jamming his hands into his pockets.

Dean leaned over closer to Sam, his eyes still on me, “Nice one bro.” Sam shot him an aggravated expression and I raised an eyebrow.

“Okay…not stalkish what so ever….Come on in,” I said, holding the door out for them and stepping aside so they could enter the room. “GAGE! We have visitors,” I called out and Gage immediately stopped singing. I could hear him scrambling to get out of the shower and then the door was ripped open, my brother’s head popping out. He was glaring at me and I could tell I had interrupted something important. His fierce stare disappeared when he noticed Sam and Dean, who look just as uncomfortable as me. Gage’s eyes widen and his face turned bright red before murmuring something and disappearing back into the bathroom. I shot an apologetic glance at the brothers, “Er….Sorry. You came at a good time. We were getting ready to head out.”

Dean nodded once before glancing at Sam and then back at me, “Do you have your next case in mind?”

“No…Why?” “We need your help…There’s apparently a big coven in Vegas and that we need some extra hunters. I mean, if you have another plan of action, we don’t want to interfere,” Dean explained and I tilted my head.

“Are you asking any other hunters?”

Dean shook his head. “If you agree, there wouldn’t be any need to. Four hunters are already a big warning sign and the coven will know something's up. Besides, you two seem experienced enough.” The last bit offended me some and I narrowed me eyes dangerously. It was a silly thing to get worked up about, but I certainly wasn’t going to put up with some hot-shot. Dean was virtually clueless, however Sam caught the drift and elbowed his brother in the side. At that moment, Gage strolled out of the bathroom, trying to hold on the dignity he never had to begin with. He wiped his hands on his towel, reaching out to shake the brothers’ hands.

“Gage, they want us to help them with a vampire infestation in Vegas.” That seemed to both startle and pleased Gage. He nodded once in a heart-beat. “We would be honored to help,” he answered, sealing our fate and new case for the next few weeks.

A big grin spread across Dean’s face as he glanced at Sam, who looked rather relieved, “Great! I mean, Sammy here doesn’t show it but he is just as excited. I mean, he hasn’t stopped talking about you,” Dean teased, his eyes falling on me. Sam flushed, his jaw tensing as he shot a bitch face to Dean. His older brother just responded with a smart-ass smile and there was a quick moment of exchanging numbers. Sam nodded a good-bye without saying another word before walking out. Dean flashed his signature grin, winking before following after his brother. We waited until the door closed and the sound of the Impala speeding away before I grabbed Gage and he grabbed me. We started to bounce up and down, squealing like kids who received 1 million dollars for their birthdays. Totally fan-girling here.

“We are actually going to work with them! I mean, wow,” Gage breathed and I shook my head. Both my brother and I weren’t big readers, but Gage was connected to many public media sites where people all over would fan about the Supernatural series. He probably was a bigger fan than I was to be honest, however this strange feeling in the pit in my stomach told me otherwise. I was thrilled. Not only did they seem nice enough, but they were great hunters and a few lessons could be learn.

Gage had left my side, rushing about the room and began collecting some random pieces of his clothes that were strung around his bed. I noticed some feminine clothing that certainly weren't mine. I smirked, remembering how Gage in fact did find a bar worthy to his vision and brought a girl home last night. I had to sleep in the truck…again. I picked up my bags, which were already packed and ready to go before heading out the door to start the truck. I couldn’t stop the beating of my fluttering heart. That thought just made me want to throw up because it was so cliché. I rolled my eyes, shoving my stuff in the back seat before heading back inside.

By the time we had completely finished cleaning out our room and paying for a bill, the sun was well above the clouds and Dean texted us where we planned to stop for lunch. We hopped into our truck, grinning like mad people before I plugged my Ipod into the radio. I scrolled through my song list before finding and selecting ‘Centuries’ by Fall Out Boy. Gage was grinning and began to sing along with the lyrics, completely failing at the higher notes. I just laughed, bobbing my head to the rhythm and watched the world fly by as we left the small town. My phone started to ring and I frowned as I picked it up. I glanced at the screen and groaned. “It’s Candy.” I reached over, pausing the music and the disgruntled Gage started to pout. Candy was our very sweet, but very loud and slightly nosy aunt. I answered the phone, “Hey, Candy!”

Her shrill voice could be hear on the other line, “Zara! Finally! I have been trying to call you for days. It’s been weeks since I talked to you! How are you?”

I knew that. Candy tried to call me five weeks ago, but I have been avoiding talking to her. Not that I don’t love her, because I do, however lately she has been trying to convince Gage and I to stop our hunting life and get a life. “Sorry, it’s been case after case. I meant to call you back.”

Candy’s voice raised an octave and I had to pull the phone from my ear in order to save my hearing. “You know better! You or Gage could have died! How would we know?” She sighed deeply as she began to pull herself together, “Zara…I have some news. The apartment above mine is finally open. Mr. Anderson passed away last week. Why don’t you and Gage come down and live here? I can help with the rent until you guys settle with jobs.”

“Candy, we have jobs,” I protested. Gage tightened his grip on the wheel and I knew he was ready to explode. Gage and Candy didn’t talk anymore due to a heated argument one year back. Candy was trying to take me from Gage and place me in community college. Gage got on her back and vowed to stop all contact if she continued to hound us. It came down to me and without a second thought, left with Gage. Since then, Candy and I have made up however the relationship between my brother and her was still icy. “And we are doing fine.”

“Not paid jobs,” She snapped back and Gage reached over to attempt taking the phone from me but I shifted out of his reach. Candy huffed, “Please, hear me out! You can come here….live in the apartment, get a real paying job, and form a life for yourself! I will pay for any college you want. I just…This job isn’t right for someone like you.” “What is that supposed to mean? Everyone in our family has hunted besides you,” I answered coldly. Candy was our father’s younger sister who was never interested in hunting. She broke away from the family at a young age, marrying a billionaire. Ironically enough, that billionaire was a vampire and our dad, Steve Skye, killed him. That left young Candy with a great fortune. Not to mention, her job as a nurse was rather handsome in pay. On our mother’s side of the family, they were die-hard hunters. Steve met the love of his life, Diana Baker, when they were working some ghoul case in California.

Candy was getting frustrated and I heard cursing at the other end of the line, “That doesn’t matter! Just because the family does something, doesn’t mean you have to! Make your own destiny!”

“I like doing this, Candy. I really do. If you want what is truly best for me, then support me and Gage. Please…” I wanted this to be over. I really did.

She let out a sigh in defeat and I could practically see her shaking her head, “Zara, I have always supported you. You know I have. And Gage for that matter. It’s just that I worry about you two. I mean….you guys have a full life ahead of you.”

“We will be fine….We will come and visit if you want,” I offered as a compromise and Gage shot a glare at me. I stuck my tongue at him in response.

Candy’s mood brightened, “Really? When? Can you guys make it out here tomorrow?” I felt horrid. Candy had raised us when our parents died and we kind of dropped everything and left. Actually, we ran away. For three months, we didn’t tell Candy where we went. She found us, that clever woman, and saw we had picked up hunting. She was furious. But, if by magic, we had convinced her to let us continue to do what we needed to do. She insisted she paid us for every job we did so at least we were making an income. Though, I could tell she hated, no loathed, the idea of us hunting.

“I wish, but we are heading down to Vegas because of a vampire coven apparently. We are working with some other hunters,” I responded and more guilt stabbed my heart when I heard the disappointment in Candy’s voice.

“Alright….You said you finished up a case? I assume Gage is going to have a blast in Vegas….I will set aside 2,000 each for you in your bank account.” I gaped at the phone. ' That was like twice the about she usually paid, even for a more dangerous job, “Candy….I can’t accept that.”

“You will accept what I tell you,” she snapped and I was taken back. “At least that something I can do to show my support. I love you.”

I shifted the phone over to my other ear, “I love you too.” We chatted for a bit until Candy apologized, but she had a date. I snickered, telling her to spray holy water on him and that if he was a werewolf to stab him with a silver butter knife. She snapped back at me to get a life before hanging up. I sighed happily and glanced at Gage, who was glowering out the window. “Hun, don’t pout. It doesn’t make you look attractive.”

“I don’t understand why you are being so nice to her,” he snapped and I sighed. I did understand where Gage’s annoyance came from and there were times I found Candy very irritating.

“Look, she’s the one supporting us, Gage. Giving us money to live. I mean, you and I both know hunting isn’t a serious job.” I glanced over to see him scowling at me. Gage roughly turned the wheel, avoiding a car. I gripped the dashboard and glared at the passing vehicle, the driver cursing loudly.

“We save people’s lives!” “I know that! But, the world doesn’t. Be thankful we aren’t credit card scammers like the Winchester brothers,” I snapped back. I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. Gage exhaled deeply, prodding a finger into my stomach. I squeaked, batting it away.

“Quit pouting,” he snickered, jerking the wheel to the right as he avoided another car.

“Quit trying to kill us!” I screamed, clenching the dashboard again and Gage broke into laughter.


	4. Night Swim With Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sam and Zara go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the late chapter. So much has been happening and I haven't been able to properly write these last few weeks. This chapter was long and I wanted to add more to it. So, I'm not that proud, but I tried my hardest so I hope it pleases you readers. :)

“Damnit!” The curse escaped my lips as I was thrown back by a pissed-off blonde vampire. Scowling at the creature, I found myself muttering a number of unintelligent words under my breath. I could deal with most creatures without completely failing or faltering but the one creature I found most annoying and difficult was the vampire. Honestly I was clueless to how out of all the supernatural monsters out there, vampires were the ones I had issues with.

 

The vampire’s ragged teeth were bared at me, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she let out an animal-like growl and lunged at me. I rolled out of the way, grabbing my fallen weapon. When I turned to face the vampire, I found that Dean had already started advancing on her….without a stupid goddamn weapon. What an effing idiot. “Dean!” I shouted and the older hunter spun around as I tossed him my weapon since he was closer and more vulnerable.

 

Catching the machete with skill, Dean swung the blade forward and easily knocked the head off the female vampire. The head slid off the neck, blood splattering forward and I caught a glimpse of blonde hair as it rolled away into the darkness. The body dropped like a flour sack at Dean’s feet and I noticed he looked very proud of himself. A few yards away, Gage had just finished the blonde’s companion off in a way mirroring Dean’s. There was one simple way to kill a vamp: Cut off its freaking head. I was sure there was some others ways; it was just easier to grab a machete and pretend that you were playing Fruit Ninja.

 

Dean panted as he looked around, nodding to me, “Nice work.” Three vampires laid dead, all of them beheaded. I wrinkled my nose as the stench of blood and death started to emanate from the bodies. Gage walked over to us, grinning madly as if we just complete a fucking race and won. I couldn’t honestly believe why Gage loved killing these creatures so much. Sure, we saved lives. But, that didn’t make it a glorious task. It was bloody, inhuman, and well just plan scary from time to time. The fact that we do save people was the only thing besides Gage that kept me going with this job. Groaning, I stretched my arms above my head, wincing when I brought them back down to my sides. I was winded and sore due to the fact that for the last 12 hours we have been killing vampires left to right. It was as if they ran Vegas and no matter where we went, they were right behind us. It was beyond me why nobody saw this before.

 

Dean whistled for my attention and I snapped my head into his direction, glaring. He just smiled at me, playing around with his blood-covered machete. “Evan, you and Gage start gathering the pieces. I will bring the Impala around back,” Dean ordered before turning heel and walking towards the place where he parked his baby. Gage looked like he might faint and I merely just rolled my eyes. Punching my brother lightly in the arm, I did what Dean ask of me. Not because he told me to, but because I wanted to do something productive…Okay, I may have some sort of self-esteem issues right now. Give me a break; I was the only girl out of three guys and two of them being legendary hunters. I didn’t say anything as I started to collect the heads of the vampires while Gage went to drag their bodies into a pile.

 

During the past two days, I thought things with the Winchesters would be great. Turned out, while the brothers were, well…everything you could possibly imagine, it seemed to get in the way of my relationship with Gage. While Gage seemed to instantly become fast friends with the brothers, I was more of the third….er, fourth wheel of the relationship. I could already feel tension between Gage and me as he started to act more and more like a lovestruck fan-girl. He was starting to treat me as a little girl who couldn’t take care of herself. That was something he never did….even when I was a little girl. All Gage desired was to go play with his friends and wanted nothing to do with me or me to do with them. Basically, the kid wasn’t sharing his toys and would get jealous when their attention was on me.

 

Another stressful factor about this case was Vegas was pretty overwhelming in of itself. So many lights, people, and strip clubs. I imagined this was heaven to Dean and Gage. My guess was that Sam was merely indifferent to the idea; he was probably excited in some ways, but not turned on by the idea unlike our brothers. To me, this was Hell. I hated all the noise and people. Really, I should just stop hunting and saving lives if I hated them so much. I can’t say that I hate people…Hate was a very strong word. I just really, really strongly disliked the human race. Yes, I was aware I was human and aware that I was basically insulting myself. Kind of the point though.

 

It took a great deal of time the first day to drag Gage away from a very creative, shiny-looking bar. I had to remind him that we weren’t here to play; we were here to work. On that first day and part of the second day, we had spent the majority of our time held up in a motel room as we theorized where the nest could be. Finding the vampires was easy enough; just look around the bars and clubs since people go missing all the time from those places. The problem was this was Vegas. For all we knew, there could be more than just one main nest. What we had fought in the ally was an ambush, a sign that our presence was known and unwanted. The three of us had gone to get food while Sam was busy showering when the vampires attacked. Right now we were standing behind some brightly lit restaurant. I mean, that doesn’t help me narrow my choices down. All the buildings here in Vegas were bright in color or lights. I think it was some Chinese place.

 

Gage’s questioning voice snapped me out of my ranting thoughts and I looked over at him. He stood there, shirt soaked with the blood of the vampires. His hair was disheveled and unkempt while his eyes were wide with concern. He repeated my name, “Zara?”

 

“What’s up, big brother?” It took some effort to keep bitterness out of my tone and I averted my eyes from his face, tilting my head up to the night sky. Due to the fact Vegas was so bright, one couldn’t see the stars very well. Above was only an inky purplish-black display. A stab of loneliness in the gut made me flinch. That was the great thing about stars; they were always there, no matter what. Right now, I needed them.

 

I think Gage was going to open his mouth to say something that would have broken the ice between us, but Dean had pulled up. Gage’s attention was immediately on the Impala and started to yell out instructions on where to back up. My eyes flickered back up towards the sky before I sighed and began to load the corpses into the trunk of the Impala.

************

Sam was there to greet us as we pulled into the parking lot of the motel. He was leaning against the railing, hazel eyes watching us as we exited the car. Dean and Gage were chatting away about guns while I just kept walking up towards our room. We had gone outside of the city to bury a hole and burn the vampires. My muscles ached and it hurt to walk. All I wanted to do was go to sleep for twelve years. I winced as I walked up the stairs; our room just had to be on the top portion of the motel and was about to enter my room when Sam came up behind me. I whipped around, my back hitting the door. He was grinning and I rolled my eyes, “I wouldn’t be trying to sneak up on me if I were you, Sam. I have been fighting vampires since this morning. I’m not in the mood to be startled.”

 

Sam chuckled, which just frustrated me even more. I just sort of glowered at him and he let out a deep sigh, looking over his shoulder at his brother before looking back over me, “Did anyone ever tell you that you are very cute when you trying to threaten someone?”

 

“Terrible pick-up line,” I snapped and I noticed a bright pink flush rising on Sam’s cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at my face and then at his shoes. I bit my lip, forcing a smile. “Did anyone ever tell you that you are very cute when trying to flirt?”

 

He scrunched his nose at me, shaking his head. Sam looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead he kind of just stood there, blinking at Dean and Gage as they entered the other motel room. Without much of a warning, he asked, “Zara….There is a hot tub downstairs….and a pool. I figured you’re pretty sore and all…and would like to take a dip…with….me?” I blinked at him, feeling my own cheeks rising in temperature. I fiddled with the lock without turning around to see what I was doing.

 

I managed to speak without mispronouncing or stumbling over my response. “Um…Sure, Sam! That sounds like fun! Wait…I thought that you and the boys were going to head down to that bar Gage was gawking at earlier?”

 

Sam smirked, lifting a shoulder, “Well, I felt kind of bad leaving you here to do more research.”

 

I chuckled, taking a deep breath through the nose. I patted his shoulder, “You can go to the bar with the guys. I’m perfectly fine with handling the case research on my own. Call it my wound down time.”

 

He frowned, looking at me strangely. “That’s terrible.” I pulled my hand away from his shoulder, unsure what he meant. Sam folded his arms across his chest, giving me a questioning look, “That’s your relaxation time?”

 

Oh….well, that made me sound like such an interesting person. I opened my mouth before only closing it. I averted my eyes over to the ground, “I don’t have much of a social life besides my brother. Sam, it may be strange for you, but I seriously don’t mind. It gives me time to think and get work done at the same time. Usually put on some music, sit down with coffee or hot cocoa, and do the research. Honest.”

 

There was a few moments of silence shared between the two of us. Sam was studying me with wide, puppy-like eyes….which I found both adorable and annoying. A thin smile appeared on his lips, “I want to stay. I mean, I will have to pick up the guys later. They will be too drunk to do any driving, but other than that, I don’t feel in the mood to really go out. I was going to go for swim anyways.”

 

I licked my lips and flashed a soft smile, “Yea…swimming…sounds like fun.” Sam’s grin grew, crinkles appearing around his eyes that take my breath away.

 

“See you in thirty minutes…I have to go drop off the guys,” he said and I nodded once before he headed next door. I realized I had dropped my room key sometime during our chat and shook my head, picking it up off the ground and entering my room. Compared to most motels, this one wasn’t as disgusting and unsanitary. The firm carpet was patterned with tan, brown, and black triangles in complex designs, ending when it reached the kitchenette. The few furniture pieces in the room were faded and worn, though the dark wood still appeared to be pretty healthy. The room smelt faintly of Windex and Pledge, assuring me that the maids came up and cleaned while I was gone. Luckily, most of my possessions were still packed and nothing that was out would scare the cleaning crew off to the cops.

 

Trying to relax, I began to rummage through my backpack, cursing under my breath. I mean, I wasn’t even sure I had a bathing suit. It wasn’t like I had the time to go swimming on the job. But, there was my bathing suit, stuck at the very bottom. For a moment, I tried to think back where I got it. Then, I remembered that Candy had bought me one during our last stay because her apartment building had a pool party. One I didn’t go to, but I did go with her to the pool the next day to make it up to her. I thought I had left the suit back at Candy’s…..apparently not. Sighing and unsure why I was storming around the room, I found myself in the bathroom where I quickly stripped, shivering against the cold tile. I ran my fingers over my legs real quick, discovering that they had a little stubble, but otherwise weren’t a wooly mammoth. I mean, I wore jeans all the time, even in the summer. And, I traveled 90% of the time. I didn’t have that much time to look good.

 

The bathing suit itself wasn’t as showy, which I was thankful for. It was a two piece and simply navy blue in color. The bottom part was simply like boy shorts and didn’t have a bikini cut. The top part was like that of a bikini, however didn’t show as much cleavage. Simple and cute. Perfect. I stood there in the bathroom, studying my form. It had been awhile since I have really looked at myself, mostly because I wore heavier clothing and when I did shower, I would get dress out by my bag, not in the bathroom. I tended to avoid mirrors when I could. Shaking my head, I killed the lights before throwing my jacket over my shoulders so at least I was covered up. It was cold…wait and we were going swimming?!

 

Cursing, I stumbled out of the room, flinching when my bare feet made contact with the cold cement. I was a fucking idiot for not putting on shoes. Out of nowhere, I slammed into someone, barely catching myself as I stumbled back. Sam…Gods, he was a wall. He caught me from tripping over my own legs with a smirk.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked with a smug little look plastered on his face. His hands were still holding my arms even though I was sure that the breeze wasn’t going to knock me off my feet. I imagined my face was deep red in color as I batted him away. Sam chuckled in response before beckoning me to follow. He was wearing a simple brown V-neck shirt and black swim shorts. He too was also barefoot. That made me feel somewhat better as we climbed down the stairs towards the lobby.

 

At first, I was somewhat confused on why we had to go into the lobby if we were trying to get to the pool. But, Sam seemed to know where to go as he led me down a hallway to the right of the check in/out desk. We didn’t say anything though we would sneak glances at each other from time to time. We approached a large glass door with ‘Pool’ in white block letters written on the front. I opened the door, holding it out so Sam could walk through. Instead he stood there, gesturing for me to go first.

 

Smirking, I shook my head, “Please good sir, after you.”

 

We kind of stood there for a moment, each waiting for the other to go. Finally, Sam let out a huffy sigh and walked passed me. Pleased with myself, I followed after him. Looking around, I soon discovered that this was in fact an indoor pool. Huh, not a bad motel at all. The pool wasn’t crowded in the slightest and in fact, there was no one here. The absence of people both surprised and relieved me.

 

Above us, the roof was glass so that one could look up and see the beautiful inky black sky...with no stars because even out here, the city lights were too bright. Or perhaps, it was just tonight that the stars were gone. The pool itself was pretty impressive. It was in a crazy circle shape with white and blue tiles decorating the sides and bottom. Mounded above the edge of the pool was a big hot tub. One side of this hot tub was a small waterfall that trickled over the side of the tub and into the pool. I pictured kids clambering up into the hot tub and jumping off the edge into the pool, laughing and shrieking.

 

Even though we were indoors, it was still too damn cold. Why did I ever agree to this? I tugged off my jacket reluctantly, throwing it over one of the pool chairs. When I turned around, I was greeted with the sight of a shirtless Sam. My first thought: He must be a fucking god. I mean, there was no other explanation why he was so damn hot. For a moment, I thought over every single god I knew in any mythology. I decided he was Thor. It was official. Sam Winchester was Thor in disguise.

 

He grinned mischievously and I eyed him warily. He lunged at me, grabbing and throwing me over his shoulder before I could make a move. Damn hunter reflexes! I squealed, his name slipping out of my mouth. He laughed evilly before jumping into the pool. Cold water washed over me and I struggled out of his grasp. I felt my feet touch the bottom and I pushed off the floor, shooting to the surface. I came back up, coughing and choking on chlorine water. I also had water in my nose and I started to try and blow it out. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and goosebumps appeared on my flesh. I heard Sam laughing his ass off and I glowered at him.

 

“That was unfair,” I stated.

 

“Doesn’t matter. It amused me,” Sam grinned happily and I splashed water in his face. He flinched and his eyes narrowed playfully. It was war.

 

The last half an hour was spent with the two of us trying to get the other one more wet. Sam had the strength, but I had the speed. Surprisingly enough, we were equally matched. While he dunked me underwater, I was able to catch him by surprise and kick his legs out from under him. Haha, it was very funny to Sam flail around underwater as I tugged on his ankle. Finally, breathless and done trying to drown the other, Sam and I slid into the hot tub, sitting on opposite sides. The jets were very comfortable against my tired and sore muscles. We chattered away about past cases and what we thought Dean and Gage were doing now.

 

I chuckled at some funny impression Sam was making of Dean. “So, seriously, like he calls his car Baby?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yea…I swear the two got married or something. He always gropes at the wheel and makes sure she is ‘sound’. I wouldn’t be surprised even if he found a way to have-”

 

“WHOA! Sam, I don’t want that image in my mind,” I chortled, shaking my head. Sam roared with laughter and I couldn’t help but grin. These last few days with them made me realize how sad the brothers were. Sure, they seemed to get along with each other, but it wasn’t like they were truly happy. I wasn’t surprised. Some of the things they have experienced were heart-wrenching and beyond words. No one would ever understand what they had to go through. I was kind of surprised they were able to hold together. But, seeing Sam this happy made me pleased because he was so much hotter with a smile.

 

Wait, what? I made a mental note in my head to smack myself in the face a few times when I was alone. Of course Sam was hot. He was fucking Thor, remember? Then again, didn’t Thor fall in love with a human?


End file.
